


A Wad of Fur

by ellfie



Series: Children Not Monsters [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, short and sweet with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/pseuds/ellfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is… that normal?"</p><p>"Is what normal?” Angrboda’s reply was sharp and annoyed, but it was to be expected from the giantess after thirty-six hours of labor.</p><p>Loki awkwardly held up the child that had been born only moments ago, but instead of finding a little hand to clutch or squinty eyes, he had been greeted with a wad of fur and wriggling paws the size of a normal baby. “Ah…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wad of Fur

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Ran, a past Loki RP partner of mine, per her request for cute bbu Fenrir feels. Also I will never not love Angrboda.

"Is… that normal?" 

"Is  _what_ normal?” Angrboda’s reply was sharp and annoyed, but it was to be expected from the giantess after thirty-six hours of labor.

Loki awkwardly held up the child that had been born only moments ago, but instead of finding a little hand to clutch or squinty eyes, he had been greeted with a wad of fur and wriggling paws the size of a normal baby. “Ah…”

Angrboda lifted her head to regard her child, rolled her eyes, and let her head fall back again, too exhausted to deal with walking the Jotun whom thought himself Aesir through on the details of Iron Wood witches and their possible offspring. Poor boy probably thought it was only a rumor. “Yes. Stop gawking and get me some water.”

 

 

It took Fenrir about a month to finally open his eyes. He spent weeks waddling around on his stomach, dragging himself around haphazardly with pudgy limbs that could not yet support his weight, yipping and whining miserably whenever he could not feel the touch of either his father or mother.

The new parents had quickly come to notice that, especially during the pup’s month of blindness and deafness, he far preferred to remain huddled close, commonly falling asleep while nursing. Fenrir had, from an early age, always adored cuddling. He nursed easier, calmer and quieter, whenever Loki lied next to him and Angrboda, cradling the pup between them. 

 

 

"Fen, Fenrir! Come here, my baby." Loki sat on the floor a few feet in front of his wife, who set the squirming wolf pup down. Fenrir yipped while he struggled to find his footing, carefully dispersing his weight upon four legs as he slowly walked towards his father. He’d commonly fumble, stretching a paw out only to lose his balance and fall over, but the ground was close so it wasn’t very disheartening. His squinty but bright green eyes flickered around, but kept returning to his father, and he never strayed from his path, walking steadily right towards his father.

 

 

When Fenrir was old enough to begin walking  _away,_  Loki got nervous. Angrboda told him he was being ridiculous, but every time the pup bounded off somewhere, Loki would lurch after him.

"Do not coddle him," Angrboda would always say, though she too would keep a careful eye on her son. "He needs to learn things for himself. You won’t always be able to protect him."

 

 

No, he wouldn’t.

 


End file.
